Usuario discusión:Toa jaller110
[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Te pido que no hagas paginas de video asta nuevo aviso, la razon, proximamente.--Toa D. 19:11 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ok toa donko. ¡Atención! Me pregunto si puedes darme B.I.O. codes (los codigos que estan detras de las cajas de los productos), te preguntarás "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 03:37 1 mar 2009 (UTC) gracias, mi cuenta es obito123, tengo muchisimos puntos pero me faltan, boto las cajas por dinero, ¿serias tan amable de pasarme los bio codes de los glatorian?, te lo agradece Toa Lewa16 18:58 2 mar 2009 (UTC) vale por todo, me serviran de mucho, si necesitas algunos de los phantoka o matoran dime porque de esos me acuerdo bien, ah y cuando termindes de hacer un mensaje pone 'Toa Lewa16 22:27 2 mar 2009 (UTC)' porque me confundo Toa Lewa16 22:27 2 mar 2009 (UTC) ah, perdon, para tu firma pones 4 '~' es que me salio mal, acuerdate de los otros bio codes si te faltan, gracias Toa Lewa16 23:20 2 mar 2009 (UTC) baranus v7 es un vehiculo del 2009 de bara magna Oye, de q parte de chile eres? yo de la serena y tu?Toa Lewa16 22:25 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Si, la he leido, es muy buena, con buenas ideas, es mucho mejor de lo que me hacen leer en la escuela...en serio...Toa Lewa16 22:38 13 mar 2009 (UTC) jej, No sera necesario ningun ataque, por cierto, sigue con la historia, cada vez me gusta mas y se pone mas interesante...Toa Lewa16 01:36 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Hola. Mi nombre es Pirakafreak24. Vi que dejaste un mensaje en mi talkpage, y porque no puedo leer a españoles, no sé lo que estás diciendo traduciendo a través del traductor de Dictionary.com. Si podrías dejar por favor el mensaje en carácteres correctos, puedo traducirlo y entenderlo. ¡De agradecimiento!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 16:03 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Es q tengo un problema en la sangre, y me hacen controles, y mi doctor falleció, y los otros deoctres eran muy caros, entonces como tengo un primo en Nueva Jersey fui y alla era mas barato todo.Toa Lewa16 21:05 14 mar 2009 (UTC) yo tambien soy de Chile cuantos años tienes? yo 12 si, soy de chile, soy amigo de fabian, o aca como se llama toa lewa 16 pero el esta en nueva york no? P.D.: me gusta tu histora, es creativa...Gran Gize 22:09 16 mar 2009 (UTC) perdon, es que no entendi bien tu pregunta.Gran Gize 22:28 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahhhh, no yo no fui, segun los registros fue un tipo/a llamado/a Nuhvok.Gran Gize 22:36 16 mar 2009 (UTC) tengo a todos los glatorian, me da igual el favorito, pero me corro mas en malum y skrall Mmmm, tengo 12 años, y tu? Toa Lewa16 21:56 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Ah, no, me suena the killers, yo escucho harto metallica. P.D.:Sigue con tu historia... Toa Lewa16 22:07 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Historia Bueno. Me gustaria dejar que la publicaras, pero como sabras esta es una Wikia de informacion canon. Aun asi, hay un Wikia de historias de BIONICLE inventadas, y hay foros de BIONICLE en español donde puedes publicar la historia.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 18:21 9 abr 2009 (UTC) cual es la wikia de historias inventandas?^^^^ ¡Tonto! no digas nada del 2009, sino, nos echaran por 3 dias a los dos, ¿no viste la portada? Mira, yo tengo muchisima informacion sobre el 2009, exactamente de lo que no podemos hablar no se porque, pero esta es la cosa, no vuelvas a mencionar y no edites algo muy muy nuevo ¿ok? por el bien de los dos. Toa Lewa16 00:55 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Pues creo que te tengo una solucion. Haz esto: Crea una pagina que se llame asi: Usuario:Toa jaller110/Sandbox. Y pon tu historia ahi, pero ponle un link a esa pagina para que no se te pierda.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:55 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Tranquis. 'Tonces lo que haces es qye creas la pagina y solo copias y pegas el URL de la pagina y la dejas aqui. No te preocupes por links.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:11 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Porque puedo estar como 'involucrado' ¿entiendes? Ah, otra cosa, no hablo mucho porque tengo 3 temas en que preocuparme: la escuela, mis amigos y mi polola. Toa Lewa16 02:16 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Ha de iniciarse la primera elección Artículo destacado, mejor imagen, etc. Los administradores colocaran 3 candidaturas (miembros normales por ahora no, esto es solo para ver si funciona nuestro sistema), la votación será a partir del lunes asta el día jueves, el sábado seran nombrados los ganadores, reglas ver en el centro de votación, más información, proximamente en la portada.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Solo puedes votar por uno y solo dar un voto por categoria, firmando como hice yo.--Toa D. 22:48 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Ehhh, bueno, yo no he mencionado nada de Certavus, solo que lo conseguire cuando este disponible (aunque tenga a TODOS los bionicles no se me ocurren muchas cosas), pero de todos modos he hecho algunos planos y plantillas, no he considerado unirme a la competencia...Toa Lewa16 02:29 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Ufff, imaginate el precio, nah, yo me los compro en Iquique, si notas, me consegui varios bionicles en el verano, por unas vacaciones, allá todo es baratísimo, acá en La Serena cuesta por ej. Tuma $25.990, allá costaba 5.990 pesos, ¡Imaginate!... Ahh, bueno, yo pense que eras de Valparaiso, weno, yo soy de La Serena. Ah y otra cosa, saque un promedio de lo que me gaste en todos los bionicles que tengo y me costaron $846.725!! ufff, mis papas me quitaron la mesada de 1 año!!Toa Lewa16 02:46 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, aca los glatorian valen 13.000 y los agori 7.000 ($20.000) ¿Cuanto valen alla? Si, fue un ataque de spamers, pero todo se recupero, pero, por lo que pusieron nada fue cannon, hasta pusieron imagenes pronográficas, borraron y/o modificaron los enlaces completamente, hay que tener cuidado, yo con suerte me conecto a la wikia en la escuela (solo a veces, no soy un viciado)y veo que onda, pero por poco tiempo, no me da tiempo para nada y si regresan, ¡Atento! porque pondran cualquier tontera y recordemos que hasta lo que nosotros sabemos, todos somos niños y puede ser como "raro" que alguien de 4 años encuentre cosas de la sexualidad acá, nada que ver eso...Toa Lewa16 01:08 23 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, de Kiina y de muuuchos otros sets que saldrán en el verano del 2009, los saqué cuando me fui a Nueva York, los guardaba para cuando ya se pudiera hablar de el verano 2009 pero no me aguante, ah, y sobre la plantilla, lo que pasó es que quize poner una con una imagen no personal buenisima, pero al ver la previsualizacion no me lo puso.Toa Lewa16 22:00 29 abr 2009 (UTC) ¡Ultimo momento! me he conseguido las fotos de el vehículo que ocupa Gresh!!! es como una moto con 2 thornax!, la pondre en mi discusión pero por un rato, tu me dices y cuando la veas la borro porque me pueden sorprender...Toa Lewa16 19:56 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo juro por mi mascara, la pondre en mi discución, cuando la veas me avisas rapidamente para borrarla ok?Toa Lewa16 03:01 2 may 2009 (UTC) Oye esos banners que estas subiendo son hechos por fans, no creo que vayan aqui, pero de todos modos, preguntale a kanohi zatth, aunque creo que igual dira que no, mejor ya no subas mas hasta que diga algo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] La pondre exactamente en 3, 2, 1, ¡Listo! ve a verla.Toa Lewa16 16:06 2 may 2009 (UTC) Que prepares el bolsillo porque van a estar mas caros que el oro... Toa Lewa16 21:02 2 may 2009 (UTC)